The socket wrench is an ubiquitous hand tool; it is a very useful hand tool that is commonly used in the work shop, factory, school, and private home. The conventional socket wrench is provided with a lighting device to facilitate the operating of the socket wrench in a dark or poorly-lit place. The lighting device of the conventional socket wrench is defective in design because the lighting device is not provided with a means to adjust the angle at which the lighting device illuminates, thereby undermining the maneuverability of the socket wrench in the dark or poor-lit work place.